


The Cronch

by space_kitten_606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_kitten_606/pseuds/space_kitten_606
Summary: Yoosung makes some heartfelt breakfast for his best friend, however Saeyoung keeps insisting that something about it is not quite how it should be





	The Cronch

“So?”, the blonde smiled excitedly, “How do you like them?” 

He had tried over and over to make the perfect pancakes, by now he could probably call himself a pancake chef. Yoosung knew for a fact that his pancakes were by far the best anyone in the RFA could make. 

Frowning, Saeyoung pushed the baked dough on his plate around. They were good. Yes. Very soft. But not quite what he had imagined when his best friend pitched the idea of making the popular meal. 

Pursing his lips he cut off another bit and pushed the fork into his mouth. The sweet buttery taste melted on his tongue, as the cake seemed like it dissolved with barely any effort. Soft and juicy. Most people would probably claim they never tasted anything more heavenly in their lives. 

Still feeling the other’s expectant look on himself, he swallowed thickly, before putting the cutlery down. 

“They are. Okay, I guess.”

“What do you mean they are ‘Okay’?!”

Slightly offended, Yoosung took his own fork and knife and also tried a piece from his friend’s plate. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Seven. Those are honestly the best I’ve ever made! Even Jumin says that he hasn’t tasted better pancakes than mine!”, he insisted.

Flopping down on his chair, he crossed his arms over his chest. His claim wasn’t entirely true. Yes, the heir had said that they were the best he had tasted. The best that weren’t made by a professional. That bit of information wasn’t important right now though. How could the hacker possibly be pickier than Jumin Han?

“They just”, Saeyoung started “, they just lack the cronch.”

A wave of disbelief washed over Yoosung’s face. 

“The…what?”

“The cronch, Yoosungie! The heavenly sound and feel of something crunchy breaking while you chew. The sound that is more beautiful than angels singing and that will always leave you with a need for more!!! So much more…..”

Saeyoung’s voice trailed off as he outstretched his arm, reaching for something invisible until he turned silent. Looking back down on the plate, he slowly lowered his arm to rest on the table. 

“When will my beloved cronch return from war?”

The dramatic whisper only barely reached the student’s ear. Sighing he shoveled the rest of the pancake on his own plate, alongside with the other ones he had made.

“Hey, what are you doing? That was my cronchless pancake!!”, the hacker whined. Sticking his tongue out in concentration, he tried to fish his serving back on his own plate. 

“Say cronch one more time and I’m going to burn down your base in LOLOL.”

It took him surprisingly little effort to end up with his cake dangling from his fork. Then again, Yoosung seemed a little relieved as well. Could it be he wasn’t too excited to eat a serving that big on his own?

Pleased with his successful hunt, Saeyoung grinned in response to the hissed threat. 

“Try me, SupermanYoosung~”, he teased as he munched down on the rest of his breakfast. This was gonna be a fun day for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end notes ^_^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. Please don't hesitate to leave me some comments. I'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Come say hi: [space-kitten-606](https://space-kitten-606.tumblr.com/)


End file.
